warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Braton Vandal/@comment-26145872-20171119165304
It's best that they re-introduce these guns into the game. All that elitism from older players is worth nothing, and I mean nothing. To be locked out of obtaining something that you would love to have just because you were unaware of the game's existence at the time like I was is Grade A Bull#$%&. I can guarantee that countless amounts of people, myself included, would have immediately taken the chance to help found and build this game from its early days had we simply known about it. But...no, the simple fault of us never knowing of the game's existence until later, never being told about it, never getting a hint that it was a thing, not having one bit of information on this gem of a game...we get screwed over for something we had absolutely no idea was happening, no indication that we were unintentionally f#$%cking ourselves years down the road. We were completely in the dark. You can say it's ungratefulness for not having what others do, but no, it's not. It's a wantingness to contribute torwards a game you love so much, but couldn't. So many great ideas you have that could've shaped the game even better than it is now, but you missed that chance because you got left in the dark, eventually realizing that your ideas would never come to fruition. If veterans want an exclusive skin for their Braton Vandal to prove that their ideas and love helped contribute to the game when the chance was given, take it. I'm not going to stop you, because a loving dedication like that should be rewarded, and that's exactly my point. You know, 2,000 hours of playing Warframe since the release of Natah I've seen a lot of stuff arise from Warframe, good and bad, and I'd like to think I've wrapped my head around the Origin System by now, and the amount of sheer love I have for what I consider the best F2P game in history, I'd like to have something that I'm proud of, something to show my love, and I want the Braton Vandal to be that symbol of my love for Warframe, regardless of whether or not I'm a veteran. The Braton Prime has always been my favorite gun in the game, and I feel an old gem like the Vandal would prove my dedication to this game regardless of when I started. I don't need or want a fancy veteran or founder's skin, nothing exclusive, no. The gun in it of itself would make me feel like a loving and proud supporter of this game than anything else. Like I said, I've had 2,000 hours worth of adventures in the Origin System thus far, and I want that to continue for 2,000 more with a symbol. Why? Because I love the game, and that symbol will not only show, but prove my love to this game, a game I will continue to support for outstanding quality, boldness, innovation and fun. Ultimately, elites can try to offer any counter-argument to what I said - I won't stop you - but it's not going to convince me otherwise, my mind is set on this. If you feel even remotely like I do and sympathize with my words in this wall of text, then you'll give your full support to the idea of re-introducing these guns back into the game. Re-introduce the Braton & Lato Vandal. Period.